Beware The Wolves
by Gaara's-secret-lover132
Summary: Not very good at making summarys .....read it and and you'll find out how good it is and REVIEW!Rated M for violence, evilness, nasty tricks,Itachithats right hes toxic, and Axel from KH2 is in this story too! so give my story a try pLZ!i'LLGIVEUOREOS!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto story

"

Disclaimer:Okay to start off….I DONT OWN NARUTO OKAY…I just wished I did …(sob) (sob)…and if I did Itachi would be fired!!! Well my friend owns the Akatsuki and she already made that happen! In this story there are many made up characters! It's almost hard 2 count.My character in here is Tina Asegawa! The other persons are Ren (yes…its Spider Ren)and shes known also as Wolf.Demon.Ren… and Sarah (Sarah-of-the-mist) and Silly-kitty (Silly..4 short) and I DON'T OWN Axel (yes the 1 from kh2) other stuff like music and such probably isn't mine! ENJOY! And I'll put the descriptions of how the characters look in my profile! Read!

Chapter 1

(Kikyo Castle)

Orochimaru-" Once I've killed you…the leaf wil crumble.." (folds arms) "Heheheheh…the destruction of the leaf village is nearly complete."

Sarutobi-" Even if you were to defeat me,the village would not end…a new and stronger Hokage would take my place..and the leaf will go on…"

Orochimaru-" Hmph…what nonsense."

Sarutobi-" Heh…what a trusting fool I was…it's time I corrected my mistake…and buried you forever!" (takes a stance)

Orochimaru-" Hehehehehe..too late you decrepit old fool."

(wind blows harder)

(30 minutes later, with them fighting)

Sarutobi-(uses secret jutsu)

Ororchimaru- "**ARGH** What is…this?!!! **PAIN IN MY ARMS****!!!!?"** (Arms turn purple)

Sarutobi- (breathing hard) "I sealed…both…your arms. You can no longer use your jutsu…"

Orochimaru- "You old snake.."

Sarutobi-"….heheheheh I believe you're the snake…."

Orochimaru- "Give me back my arms!"

Sarutobi-" NO!!!…nighty night!" (dies)

Orochimaru- "To have come this far and fail. . . But I will have my revenge some-."

???- (throws a pie at him) **"SHADDUP NO ONE FREAKEN CARES!!" **(poofs away)

(To Naruto and Sasuke)

Gaara- . (hunched over halfway transformed.) "Whats the matter ? Is that all there is to your power?!!?"

Naruto- (breathing hard) "….Your strong."

Sasuke- "Naruto stay back!!!!" ( Author: gay moment… end of commentary..) " I refuse to let any more of my **'closest'** friends die before my eyes anymore….well Sakura can die I don't care…"

???- "Oh! SHADDUP!!! YOU EMO FAGET!"

Naruto – " 'Closest friends…O.O ("I'am so not gay…") (looks at Gaara and Sasuke) "That's right….(stands up) I forgotten what real strength is…"

Gaara- "…….." ("ehhhhh gayness")

Naruto – "Its important to have something to fight for…..it gives you the strength you need to make you STRONG!!!" (forms hand signs) (red chakara forms around body)

Gaara- "What?!" (blinks)

Naruto- "That was just a warm up…**NOW THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS!!**" (runs at Gaara) ( ( ) Author : Ima let you imagine how the fight goes because ima too lazy to describe the whole fight to you..)

Naruto/Gaara- (crash into the ground)

Gaara- (laying on back) (normal)

Naruto- (laying on stomach)

Gaara- (opens eyes) (sits up) "Why…why are you..so strong?.."

Naruto- "…I've got friends ..who are important to me..I wont let..them get hurt..no matter what..if you dare try to hurt my friends…**I will kill you!"**

Gaara- "..Precious to you…?" (thinks about Temari, Kankuro, and ..Tina) ("I see..that's where his strength..comes from..")

Temari/Kankuro/Tina- (Poof into the scene)

Tina- "Gaara!…" (knelts down infront of Gaara)

Gaara- " T..Tina.." (faints) (head falls on to her chest)

Naruto/Sasuke- OO

Tina- (blushes) (wraps arms around Gaara, rests chin on his head)

Temari- "We need to get back to Suna!"

Kankuro- (puts hand on her shoulder) " Give them a moment .."

Temari- "…" (looks from Kankuro to Gaara/Tina)

Naruto- (scratches head) " Well..this was a weird day.."

???" You got that right! Wolf and Raccoon sitting in a tree…"

Tina- " Shut up, Ren!"

Naruto- " REN?!"

Ren- "Crap…I'll get you Tina and your midget raccoon boyfriend too!" (echos in the wind) (poofs away)

Tina- " She'll never change…" (sighs)

(Couple hours later)

(Village Hidden in the Sand) (Kazekage Mansion, inside Gaara's room)

Gaara- (sleeping)

Tina- (sitting in chair next to Gaara's bed)

Sarah- "TINA!!!" (shouts from kitchen)

Tina- (gets up) (kisses Gaara on his tattoo) (leaves room) " WHAT!?!"

Sarah- " Can you make us some cookies, pie, cookies!? And chicken?!"

Tina- "Okay…why?"

Sara/Ren- " Were hungary!!!"

Temari- "I could have made you guys something------"

Ren- " No! Kebler elfs make good foods! So Tina shall cook!"

Sarah- " Cook woman!"

Tina- " Grrr..your pushen it!…but..I'll do it.."

Kankuro- " Could you make some brownies -----" (someone poofs into room)

Akira- " Sis!"

Tina- " Brother!"

Akira- (hugs her) " You otay twin???"

Tina- " Yeah…why are you here?"

Akira- " I figured you were gonna be here a while because of Gaara….sooooo..I followed you!" (huggles her) Auther: "Just to tell you ..Akira is a bit gay..too many girls in the house! Hahaha" 

Tina- " Are…Akila..Kira and dad at home?"

Akira-" Yeah…don't worry..I told dad will be here awhile…well maybe a.."

Tina- " Maybe…a..what?"

Akira-" You tink we could stay here for a few months?"

Tina-" …"

Temari/Kankuro-"Um…"

Kankuro-" You two can stay if you want….----"

Tina-" But …tht's asking a lot!"

Temari-" Tina…don't woory ..all we ask is that ..you keep Gaara happy.."

Tina- (surprised) "Thanks ..Kankuro…thanks ..Temari."

Kankuro-" So….Ren says you're a kebbler elf, could you cook something now…"

Temari-" Kankuro!!!"

Kankuro-" What I'm hungry!"

Tina/Akira- (LOL) " We'll cook dinner…" (both go to kitchen) (grab cooking ingredients)

Akira-" Here sis!" (ties apron around waist, throws Tina an apron)

Tina-" Thank you twin!" (ties apron around waist)

Akira-" No problemo!" (takes out pots) (puts water in them)

Tina-" Boil the water." (gets out meats and vegetables & bread)

Akira-" Cuanto tiempo?" (how long?)

Temari/Kankuro- 00????

Tina-" Cinco…minutos.." (5 minutes)

Kankuro-" You guys speck Spanish?"

Tina-" Si..(yes)..but only a little bit.."

Akira-" You guys live in the desert you should at least know a little Spanish?!"

Temari/Kankuro- (shakes head)

A,kira- 00 And

4


	2. Chapter 2

Beware The Wolves

Descriptions of characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and KH2! But the made up characters are mine and me friendses. (Below are the character descriptions and a little bit of their info.

Tina Asegawa

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color :Black with red tips

Eye color: Bright green

Loves: Gaara of the desert (boyfriend)

Ren Asegawa

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Golden-yellow

Loves:???? (Diedara and Sasori love her)

Sarah

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Unknown???

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Turquoise

Loves: (blushes) (not going to tell u)

Silly

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Star

Hair color: Black with blue strikes

Eye color: Blue

Loves:...no one...

Mitsuki Tora

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Upside down triangle with a circle around it

Hair color: Brown with spiky green died tips

Eye color: Silver

Loves: Shikamaru Nara

Nero Tora

Age: 17 Years old

Clan Symbol: Upside down triangle with a circle around it

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Silver

Loves: Skate boarding

Akira Asegawa

Age: 13 Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color: Black and pink

Eye color: Green

Loves: Being gay

Kira Asegawa

Age: 14 Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color: Black with silver strikes

Eye color: Red

Loves:???

Akila Asegawa

Age: 27 Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color: Black wit purple tips

Eye color: Red

Loves: Lord Orochimaru

Mrs.Tora

Age: A woman should nerver tell some one their age

Clan Symbol: Upside down triangle with a circle around it

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Silver

Loves: Her husband

Mr.Tora

Age: I'm not telling you

Clan Symbol: Upside down triangle with a circle around it

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Loves: His wife

Aleu Asegawa (shes Tina's pet wolf)

Age??? Years old

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Fur color: Black red around eyes

Eye color: Gold-red

Loves:Biting people

Markus Hiadashi

Age: 16 Years old

Clan Symbol: circle

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black

Loves: Fighting

Daemon Hiadashi

Age: 17 Years old

Clan Symbol: circle

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Black

Loves: Playing Halo3

Rickket Hiadashi

Age: 16 Years old

Clan Symbol: circle

Hair color: Golden-Blonde

Eye color: Black

Loves: Beating up his brothers

Axel

Age???

Clan Symbol: Black and red Goth star

Hair color: Red and spiky

Eye color: Green

Loves: Anko

Well here you go, i was going to put their descriptions in my profile but I changed that and put them in the chapter description area or thingy it doesn't matter though i'll have chapter 2 up in about a few days and i wont fail you guys people need to read fan made naruto stories sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo keep reading! R&R no flames please tk.u!!!


End file.
